The Forming of Worlds
In the beginning of time there were three races of beings; the Alras, the Drakor and the Faldor. The Alras were the intelligent beings and they controlled the forces of time. The Drakor were large and brute beings that dwelled in the depths of time unknowningly of the other races. As the Faldor were a swift and curious race they wandered space and time in search of the Alras. When the Alras first came upon the race of the Faldor they formed an alliance and searched for more beings in the void of time. When they found the Drakor they together created the stars of the Paths of Light and the Universe was created. With the help of the Light they took forms of beings. The Alras took form of fair and majestic beings, the Drakor took form of great winged beasts of fire and the Faldor became spirits of cold light. The Alliance of Arës They roamed the stars and swept through paths of light and darkness, while the Alras stayed in the Paths of Light and named it the Kingdom of Arë. The most powerful of the Alras was Altüs the almighty and he wanted their kingdoms to be on physical places. So with the help of Alliance of Arës (as they called themselves) they created great physical forms that floated through the Universe. The Alras could not control the forms themselves and called for the Drakor and Faldor to help them in their quest for worlds. The combined powers of Fire, Frost and Light collided the forms in to one, and so the first world was created. The Drakor molded the world with their great powers of Fire. When the forming of the World was done the Alras claimed it as their own and called it Aëran. Aëran was a world of rock and fire so the Faldor needed to bring the cold power of theirs and bring balance to the world of Aëran. It was a place of darkness and nothing grew or walked it for many years, so the Alras needed to create the Light and they formed the biggest star of the galaxy in the center of the Path of Light. The star was called the Esë and brought light to the whole universe. Each of the races settled on Aëran and went their own way. Upon Aëran the Alras founded the city of Olroth with the Seat of Arë were their king Altüs sat upon. While the Drakor forged their pits of fire in the deep places of the world they remained hidden from the surfice, the Faldor roamed the skies in their spirit forms. War of Arës The lords of Olroth were the mightiest beings of all as they researched the mysteries of time and earth, they were all-knowing. The Faldor were loyal servants of the Alras and wanted to remain as spirits of the skies. But Altüs did not allow this and turned their spirits into beings similar to the Alras themselves but more brute and hidious. Although many remained in the service of the Alras, one Faldor named Vultur refused to stay in Olroth and went north to the colder parts of Aëran. There he stayed in the high mountains and rebelled against the Alras and named himself King of the Snows and the High North. Over the years many Faldor joined him in his cause against the Alras and a great war was stirring. King Altüs called for the aid of the Drakor for a great battle was at their hands. A host of Drakor and Alras led by King Altüs headed to the Mountains of Vultur. And on the planes of Aëran the first battle was fought. Their great power collided and the earth trembled and quaked. With the Frost of the Faldor and the Fire of the Drakor the first Great Waters were made and they flowed through the dephts of Aëran. Great ocean's were made and mountains were forged. After the battle the Alras saw the beauty of the world they created as they looked at the Great Waters. They offered terms of peace of that the Faldor can remain as Kings of the Snows and the High North and the Alras of Orloth and the West. The Faldor accepted and peace was once more on Aëran. After the Alras gave the ruling of Aëran to the Kyronos they departed from Aëran returned to the Paths of Light. They formed a new world and a heavenly kingdom called the Kingdom of Arës, and took with them the city of Orloth. There Altüs sat as King of Orloth and the all-knowing Lord of Thought and Time. After the creation of the other raceds the Alras requested the Faldor to join them in their Kingdom and promised to transform them back into their old forms. They wanted the Drakor to join them too but the Drakor refused for they were needed to keep the core of the world in balance. The Alras The Faldor The Drakor